Son père
by JessSwann
Summary: Un épisode de l'enfance d'Angelica qui va changer sa vie….


**Disclaimers : ****Angie est à disney, les autres à moi**

_**Coucou, voici donc une petite histoire centrée sur Angelica…. Ecrite pour un concours sur son enfance. Je tiens à avertir le lecteur, l'histoire est dure. Révoltante. Mais je la vois ainsi. Bonne lecture et review si vous en avez le coeur**_

_**Attention contenu choquant**_

**Son père**

Tremblante, Angelica fit face au groupe qui l'entourait. Du haut de ses douze ans, la petite fille les connaissait tous. Elle pouvait mettre un nom sur chaque visage des gamins du village dont elle avait parfois partagé les jeux. Une ombre passa sur son visage alors que le chef de la bande avançait vers elle et Angelica retint un sanglot. Le chef, Joaquim, sourit légèrement et se baissa pour ramasser un morceau de planche abandonné.

Cette fois, la peur fut la plus grande et Angelica ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes. Ces dernières déclenchèrent une salve de rire chez ses tourmenteurs

« Elle a peur on dirait » triompha Etienne, un jeune créole qui vivait à quelques maisons de celle qu'elle occupait avec sa mère.

Songeant au nombre de fois où Etienne était venu se faire consoler par sa propre mère, Angelica lui adressa un regard rempli de rancœur qui fit redoubler l'hilarité du garçon. Désespérée, la petite fille se tourna vers les autres enfants à la recherche d'un soutien.

« Faut lui prendre ses chaussures ! » déclara brusquement Alyana qui, a onze ans, en paraissait huit.

Horrifiée, Angelica s'appuya de toutes ses forces sur ses pieds.

« Laissez-moi » sanglota t'elle en songeant aux heures de travail que sa mère avait dû accomplir pour lui offrir ses jolis souliers.

Ses tourmenteurs la regardèrent en silence et Angelica renifla. Son regard croisa celui de Joaquim et le gamin ricana

« Chopez-la »

La petite troupe obéit comme un seul homme et Angelica commença à courir avant de se faire pousser durement sur le sol par Etienne

« Non ! » Pleurnicha-t-elle, épouvantée.

Aucun ne sembla l'entendre et Alyana se précipita sur elle

« Les chaussures, les chaussures » réclama-t-elle.

Joaquim l'arrêta d'un geste tandis qu'Angelica se tournait vers Etienne qui la maintenait, les yeux remplis de larmes

« S'il te plait…. »

Le jeune créole hésita brièvement mais Joaquim reprit la parole.

« Alyana va chercher ses chaussures » ordonna-t-il à la petite qui n'attendait que ça

Angelica poussa un cri et donna des coups de pieds à l'aveuglette, ses tentatives pour se défendre déclenchant une nouvelle hilarité chez le petit groupe. Elle eut beau crier, la petite Alyana brandit fièrement la paire de souliers.

« Rend les moi ! » hurla Angelica.

Etienne hésita à nouveau devant le visage bouleversé de la petite et se tourna vers les autres

« On devrait peut-être », commença t'il

Joaquim leva la main pour lui imposer le silence et fixa Angelica, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Son regard glissa sur la robe rapiécée de la petite et tomba sur l'échancrure où se dessinait sa poitrine naissante.

« Elle est rudement mignonne » commenta-t-il .

Angelica cligna des yeux et regarda Joaquim. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé….. C'était l'ainé de la bande avec ses quinze ans et elle avait entendu les grands dire qu'il finirait mal… Sa mère avait même dit avec une pointe de rancœur qu'il serait sûrement pirate. Angelica détestait les pirates. Ils étaient méchants. Comme Joaquim.

Tout en la maintenant au sol, Etienne s'impatienta

« Jo on fait quoi ? C'est bon là, elle a eu son compte, elle a compris la leçon »

Entouré par ses « seconds » Marco et Andrew, Joaquim se pencha sur le visage d'Angelica

« Tu crois ? T'as compris ? »

Tremblante, Angelica hocha la tête. La petite ne savait pas trop de quelle leçon il parlait, en revanche, elle savait qu'une seule réponse était possible. Joaquim sourit méchamment en la voyant hocher la tête et se tourna vers les deux autres

« Moi je crois qu'elle nous ment…. »

Angelica écarquilla les yeux et se débattit.

« Jo…. tenta Etienne.

- La ferme le mioche, lui ordonna le chef. Moi je crois qu'elle mérite une vraie leçon… Comme ça elle se pavanera plus…. »

Terrifiée, Angelica refoula une brusque envie de faire pipi et son visage se tordit

« Ouais, » approuva Marco qu'on disait attardé.

Joaquim savoura son triomphe et commença à marcher de long en large, paradant comme un jeune coq

« On a qu'à couper ses cheveux ! » s'exclama Alyana

Chavirée, Angelica secoua les lourdes boucles brunes dont sa mère était si fière.

« Non ! Non , non ! » Sanglota-t-elle.

Joaquim plissa les yeux et se tourna vers Alyana

« Tais-toi la gamine, t'as eu les souliers alors dégage. Toi aussi, ordonna-t-il à Etienne. Andrew va la tenir »

Paniquée, Angelica se tourna vers Etienne, qui lui paraissait en cet instant le moins méchant de ses tourmenteurs

« Jo… hésita le jeune créole

- Dégage », répéta Joaquim en lui filant un coup.

Les mains d'Andrew remplacèrent celles d'Etienne et Angelica poussa un cri de douleur. Le créole hésita puis pris la main d'Alyana

« Viens, faut mieux pas rester »

Le cœur gros, Angelica les vit disparaitre

« T'es rudement mignonne, répéta Joaquim. Et t'es déjà formée comme ta roulure de mère »

Sa main releva la jupe d'Angelica et une peur primale monta en elle.

« Laissez-moi ! » hurla-t-elle.

Joaquim se tourna vers Marco, joueur

« T'en penses quoi ? On la laisse ou on donne à cette petite putain une leçon qu'elle oubliera pas de sitôt ? »

Angelica s'immobilisa au mot putain. Celui-là elle le connaissait, c'était ce que disait sa mère des femmes qui dormaient avec des hommes en échange de quelques pièces. Sa peur redoubla.

Marco posa un regard torve sur elle.

« Faut pas qu'elle oublie….

- C'est ce que je pensais, ricana Joaquim. Allez montre nous un peu tout ça » ricana t'il en déchirant le haut de la robe d'Angelica, dévoilant les boutons en éclosion.

Cette fois, la petite se débattit de toutes ses forces alors que Joaquim écartait Andrew. Elle le sentit l'écraser

« Tout doux petite putain, tu vas aimer » siffla t'il en cherchant à retrousser sa jupe

A demi étranglée par des sanglots de terreur, Angelica balbutia

« Laisse moi ou je vais le dire et t'ira en prison »

La menace n'eut pas l'effet escompté et Joaquim éclata de rire. Tout en la maintenant sur le sol, il ricana

« Et qui va me mettre en prison ? Ton papa ? »

Les yeux d'Angelica s'emplirent de larmes et Joaquim poursuivit

« C'est qui ton papa ? Tu sais pas hein ? Je suis sûr que ta putain de mère le sait pas non plus. »

Cette fois Angelica hoqueta, terrifiée

« Maman c'est pas une putain » répliqua t'elle, son indignation surpassant sa peur.

Joaquim ricana

« Ah ouais ? Pourtant ta putain de mère a bien dû le faire pour qu'une petite putain comme toi naisse non ? »

Angelica s'immobilisa et le regarda, incapable de masquer sa peur

« Mais c'est qu'elle sait ce qui va arriver la petite putain…. Je suis sûr que t'aimes ça , » ricana Joaquim.

Angelica poussa un gémissement plaintif et le chef se tourna vers ses seconds

« Je passe en premier et vous après…. »

Marco hésita

« Mais si elle le dit…

- A qui ? A son père ? Aucun risque , cette sale batarde f'ra comme sa putain de mère » ricana Joaquim

Dans un cauchemar, Angelica le vit se tourner vers elle

« T'es bien mignonne…. »

Mue par un instinct de femme, A ngelica se débattit en hurlant . Elle n'entendit pas la voix d'Etienne. Pas plus qu'elle n'arrêta de hurler lorsque des mains puissantes soulevèrent Joaquim.

« Graine de salopard ! s'exclama Mr Martinez en projetant Joaquim sur le sol. C'est qu'une gamine »

Joaquim se releva, le visage tendu.

« Toi… Tu le paieras, lança-t-il au sauveur d'Angelica avant de se tourner vers Etienne. T'es mort… »

Choquée, Angelica éclata en sanglots tandis que Andrew regardait stupidement Mr Martinez

« Z'êtes son père ? » zézaya t'il.

Le sauveur d'Angelica l'ignora et essuya les larmes de l'enfant

« Petite ? Dis ça va ? Ils t'ont fait mal ? » S'inquiéta t'il

Angelica renifla et secoua la tête

« Non….

- Dieu merci, ils ne t'ont pas touchée » soupira le brave homme en se signant rapidement.

Angelica leva un regard chaviré sur son sauveur et l'homme se força à sourire

« Allez lève-toi ma petite, je vais te ramener chez ta maman, tu peux marcher ? » s'inquiéta t'il en recouvrant maladroitement le torse d'Angelica.

A ces mots, Angelica fondit en larmes

« Maman »

Mr Martinez se signa à nouveau et lui jeta un regard apitoyé

« Viens »

_**Une heure plus tard,**_

Allongée dans son lit et un bouillon fumant dans les mains, Angelica observait sa mère et Mr Martinez. Sa mère avait beaucoup pleuré en la voyant rentrer. La petite fille rougit de honte au souvenir de sa robe déchirée

« Vous devez l'éloigner, il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour intervenir » entendit elle dire Mr Martinez

Sa mère sanglota

« Je sais mais comment faire ? Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour aller ailleurs »

Angelica suivit sa mère des yeux tandis que Mr Martinez soupirait

« Les sœurs ne demandent rien… »

La mère d'Angelica porta la main à son cœur et Mr Martinez soupira à nouveau

« C'est le mieux pour elle »

Angelica fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas…. Elle tenta de suivre la suite de la conversation mais la fatigue et le choc eurent raison d'elle et elle s'endormit

_**Une semaine plus tard,**_

Au terme d'un long voyage, la main serrée dans celle de sa mère, Angelica fixa la haute bâtisse devant laquelle elles se tenaient, impressionnée. Sa mère se tourna vers elle, le visage tendu

« Angelica, n'oublie jamais… ta maman t'aime et je fais ça pour toi »

La petite fille fixa sa mère

« Angelica… tu es la plus belle chose de ma vie… souffla sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. Ma petite princesse…

-Maman pourquoi on est là ?

- Oh chérie » gémit sa mère

Angelica sentit les bras maternels l'envelopper tandis que sa mère sanglotait

« Maman ?

- C'est mieux pour toi…. »

Angelica, troublée, regarda les femmes aux coiffes bizarres s'approcher d'elles

« Dieu veillera sur elle tout comme nous le ferons nous aussi, allez en paix ma fille » déclara une dame à la cornette en se signant.

Angelica regarda sa mère et cette dernière la serra contre elle.

« Je fais ça pour toi…. »

Troublée, Angelica se souvint de Mr Martinez , il avait parlé de bonne sœurs…

« Maman ? Mr Martinez c'est mon papa ? »

Surprise par la question, sa mère se raidit et se pencha sur le regard avide de la petite fille

« Non Angelica…. Mais c'est mieux que tu ne saches jamais qui il est…. »

Angelica ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais sa mère la serra contre elle

« Ta mère t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours ma fille

- Maman », sanglota Angelica en serrant contre sa mère

Elle venait de comprendre qu'il lui fallait dire adieu à ce qu'elle avait toujours connu

« Nous veillerons à son éducation et à son bien-être », assura une cornette en refermant sa main sur la sienne

Angelica vit sa mère porter la main à son cœur alors que la sœur l'entrainait.

« Ma sœur, j'aimerai que vous entendiez ma confession, entendit elle dire sa mère. Et je voudrais que vous la répétiez à Angelica lorsqu'elle sera en âge de comprendre

- Venez ma fille » répondit simplement la sœur

Le regard d'Angelica croisa celui de sa mère pour la dernière fois et la petite fille sanglota alors que sa mère commençait

« Son père…. »


End file.
